


Don't Burn It

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Mother Hen Dean, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post-Series, Sam Cooks, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's mission on New Year's Eve is to make Dean dinner. It does not go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Burn It

 

"Oh god, Sam, you’re scratching the pan!"

"I am not! …Well okay, maybe a little. But I’ll buy you a new one!"

"Jesus. I can’t look."

"So wait in the dining room like I told you!"

"…careful! You have to reduce the heat on the onions, god dammit."

"Get out of the kitchen, Dean!"

"But you’re…"

"Yes! I’m cooking you dinner for New Year’s Eve! The last dinner of the whole year, you douchebag. Go sit!"

"But…"

"I have a recipe I’m perfectly capable of following without you hovering."

"…gonna be my last meal more like it…"

"What’d you say?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm. Thought so."

"What kind of Paula Deen freak show recipe are you following anyway?"

"Dean."

"It’s a fucking honest question."

"…huh. Is chicken supposed to look like that?"

"Oh god. I’m gonna die."

"Oh! Hah, I forgot to turn the burner on."

"God, yo, it’s your pal Dean…"

"Shit… Hmm. Well, I can fix that. Let’s see."

"…if you let me escape this meal without worms, I promise not to swear so fucking much… all the time… Sam!"

"It’s okay! I got it!"

"My cast iron pan is on fire!"

"I got it! I got it!"

"Here let me…"

"It’s fine!"

"It is not fine! How the fuck is this fine?! Look, I appreciate the gesture, Sam, but chicken is not supposed to look like that and you’ve used all of my pans, even the good ones to make something that was supposed to be a one pot deal…"

"No! Stop!"

"…"

"I. Just. I wanted to make something special for you on the last day of the year. You do all the cooking and I wanted… fine. You know what? Fine."

"Sam."

"No."

"Sam, don’t walk away from me."

"I’m not walking away from you, I’m walking away from my horrible chicken."

"I’ll eat the god damn chicken, Sam."

"Don’t bother."

"Sammy."

"…"

"Don’t do this."

"I’m upset."

"I know. I’m sorry. I’m a control freak in here."

"It’s fine. Whatever."

"Look. There’s one pan you didn’t use."

"I was gonna sauté stuff."

"Just make me a grilled cheese."

"You sure?"

"I’m sure."

"I think we’re missing the countdown, Dean."

"It’ll be there next year, Sam. Now cmon, I’m starving."

"Will you be here next year?"

"What do you think, dumbass?"

"You’re so romantic."

"And hungry. Don’t forget hungry."

"Happy New Year."

"Butter that bread faster, Sammy. A new year waits for no one."

"Okay, okay."

"Don’t burn this pan."

"I wo—"

"There. First one done."

"Pfffft. You call that a kiss?"

"Trust me, Sam. When you’re not near an open fire and butter, there’ll be fireworks. For now? Just don’t burn my sandwich."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> This is my first fic of 2015. How exciting. :D
> 
> The comic here is by Jin Wicked, and this particular one just always reminds me of Sam. Oh, our poor sweet baby. XD
> 
> May 2015 bring y'all nothing but happiness. <33 Thank you for being here, each and every one of you.


End file.
